The Outsiders Group Story
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: A story by the ObsessiveSpriteChick posting group. Four girls (a soc, an mentally insane girl, a singer, and a theif) all have something to do with one of the members of the Outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own the Outsiders, but we own our characters. This is a story by an Outsiders posting group on yahoo. It' off to a pretty good start, if I say so myself... Umm, so you understand it, Jessica is in an insane asylem, Karen is at yet another club, Vanessa's in a limo, and Lauren's in prison. I deleted the original author's note (it's on my site), so it isn't clarified very well in some of these.  
  
Outsiders Group  
By: The posting group of "SpriteObsessiveChick"  
  
posted by: Sprito77  
  
Vanessa stared blankly out of the window of her family's limo. She   
pushed a black curl out of her face and sighed. What was she ever   
thinking, dating a grease? Why couldn't she just stick with her own   
kind? She shook her head and a cascade of complicated spirals fell   
onto her shoulder.   
  
"Where to, miss?" The driver asked, and she blinked.  
  
"The Ribbon." She replied finally.  
*****  
  
"Five minutes until showtime, Miss. Simmons." The stage manager   
announced. Karen nodded. She had been looking at a picture on her   
dressing table of her and Two-bit. She sighed and went to get her   
microphone. They had met when she was just starting out, at a club.  
  
She waited for the announcer to introduce her, and she stepped out on   
the stage, amidst the roar of the crowd. It was showtime.  
  
*****  
  
Jessica put her hand on the bar and pulled back quickly. Something   
about it was wrong. Her dirty blonde hair hung in limp strands on her   
shoulders, and her blue eyes were cloudy.   
  
She went back to her bed, singing softly to herself. The only clear   
thought in her head was a name: Dallas Winston.  
  
*****  
  
Lauren blinked at the sunlight through the bars of her jail cell. Was   
it really there? She was sure it was. She pulled out of her pocket   
the keys she had nabbed earlier from the jail operator. Making sure   
no one was around, she quickly unlocked her door.   
  
She ran out, shutting the door behind her and laughing. She couldn't   
beleive she was getting out.   
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
posted by: Punky Molly  
  
Vanessa studied her ringlets in the tinted window frowning,   
she was sad but she wasn't. She couldn't explain her emotions at   
that moment, everything was so much easier before she met him. Then   
she looked back up to her reflection and her eyes reminded her of   
that night…  
  
"Nessie! Let's go!"  
"I'm coming," Vanessa shouted fixing the red ribbon in her   
hair, everyone always said she looked excellent in red; and tonight   
was her night to look excellent. She adjusted the strap on her red   
evening gown and looked down at her shoes to make sure, for the third   
time, that they matched. When she looked up and caught a glimpse of   
herself in the mirror she didn't recognize that girl staring back at   
herself.  
"Nessie," he mother threw open her door, "let's go. You're   
going to be late."  
"Okay mom," Vanessa said quickly distracting her eyes from   
the mirror. "Can we stop and pick up a drink on the way."  
Her mother watched her only child briefly before gliding over   
to her daughter and smoothing her hair down, "You bet honey. You   
look stunning."  
"Thanks mom."  
The car pulled up to the gas station and Vanessa hopped out   
quickly, "Make it fast Nessie." Her father smiled up to her.  
"Yes Daddy."   
Vanessa dashed into the store hoping grab a Coca Cola. She   
reached in the refrigerated cooler as a hand came down on her wrist   
and a knife at her side, "Keep it quite ya little bi@#h and give me   
all your money."  
Vanessa's breath caught in her throat and she stumbled,   
making a tiny squeak. Just as she did a flash of flesh passed her   
and the man who had caught her and another fellow were in a fight.   
The abductor fled quickly knowing the charges that could be pressed   
if he were identified.  
"You alright?" The guy asked.  
Vanessa gulped hard, she read his shirt, `Steve'. She nodded   
and brushed passed him with little more than a glance, "I'm   
purchasing this."  
  
Vanessa laughed at her reflection, bitter and nasty. Now   
could she have been so mean to the man she know loved. She shook her   
head, looking back on that night she decided she never could have   
known what she knows now.  
  
posted by: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Jessica's eyes widened. When the nurse came with her food, she said   
very shakily, "What day?" Her voice was little more than a rasp.   
  
The nurse nearly had a heart attack. "What did you ask?" She replied,   
backing up. Jessica blinked. Since she had come here, she had had a   
reputation for being violent, but she had never said anything before.   
Even the psychiatrists who came in twice a day had never heard her   
utter a word.  
  
"Day." She repeated. "What day?"  
  
"Christmas Eve." The nurse replied, leaving the room quickly. Jessica   
looked at the door in puzzled bewilderment.  
  
Jessica sighed and went searching back in her memory. She remembered   
Christmas Eve. She hadn't celebrated holidays in years, ever since   
she came here. But it didn't bother her. She was seven when she came   
here.  
  
She remembered a few days before Christmas Eve, when she was seven,   
she was with her brother, Dallas.   
  
Jessica sat outside of the grocery store, waiting for Dally to come   
back. A light snow was falling, and her jacket didn't exactly block   
out all of the cold. But she wouldn't wear anything else. She loved   
her jacket.   
  
Dallas came back out, and she hopped off the bench. They were on   
their way to some friends' of Dally's house, and Dally had stopped to   
get some cigarettes.   
  
"Dally," She said as they walked. "I'm hungry." He stopped and looked   
at his kid sister.  
  
"Why didn't you say something five minutes ago?" He demanded and   
Jessica shrugged. "Jessie, wait till we get to the Curtis'." He   
messed up her hair.   
  
Now, she wouldn't let anyone call her Jessie. It had always been   
Dally's special name for her.   
  
She went back over to the window and looked out, watching the snow   
fall silently. If only Dally were here now...  
  
posted by: Punky Molly  
  
Lauren turned back to the cell, her roommate was standing at   
the bars staring at her. "I swear if you leave without offering me   
freedom I'll scream rap."  
Lauren's smile faded, she and Lindsay had become great   
friends while in prison; Lauren had decided you had to make friends   
or things would be far worse. Lauren and Lindsay had come to be   
known as the L squad, always causing trouble together, and Lauren   
knew she'd miss Lindsay and she wasn't sure she could get both of   
them out.  
"Come on chick," Lindsay pleaded, but it was obvious Lauren's   
thoughts were somewhere else…  
  
"Come on chick," Two-bit Mathews moaned poking Lauren in the   
ribs.  
"Fine but I swear if my Dad finds me hanging out with you   
again, I'm as good as dead. And only if you're not bringing that   
Karen girl."  
"Okay, I won't be bringing her."  
"Promise?"   
"Cross my heart."  
"Okay," Lauren grinned, recently she had met the charming   
charismatic greaser at the drive-in and on this day he begged his   
friend to head down to Jay's so that they could pretend like they   
were dating so Two-bit could get Cathy back for cheating on him   
again. On their way down to Jay's Two-bit made a pit stop at the DX,   
Lauren's stipulation had been he had to buy her drinks and lunch.  
"Darry," Two-bit smiled opening the door.  
"Hey Two-bit," Darry mumbled.  
"Gosh Darry, why all the smiles?" Two-bit teased at the ever-  
mellow Mr. Curtis.  
Darry had rebuttled somehow but Lauren didn't hear, she was   
too busy gawking at the fine Daryl Curtis. Had she been a cartoon   
hearts would have appeared around her head and she would be   
floating. Lauren didn't remember making it to Jay's but she knew she   
was there, after all that's when Two-bit swiped that pack of smokes   
and dropped them in Lauren's pocket. She had picked up a bit of Two-  
bit's `sticky' fingers, but never in a often frequented joint. The   
next thing she knew she was being read her rights but an undercover   
police officer who caught her on her way out.   
  
Lauren scowled, it was Two-bit's fault she'd spent the past   
month in the slammer….damn him. She was convicted of theft and   
underage smoking. She knew she could hide out at the Mathews house   
for as long as she needed, and it would be good to have company so   
Lauren creaked the door back open and let Lindsay out. Lindsay   
smiled, "You bad bad bi%&h. But I knew you couldn't leave me behind."  
"Yeah, yeah, you wanna keep it down before we get caught."   
  
posted by: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
After the show, Karen went back to her dressing room. Performing just   
wasn't that much fun anymore without Two-bit around. But then, making   
as much money as she did a year, who could complain?  
  
She sat down on the chair and pulled out her brush, running it   
through her red hair.   
  
She became slowly obsorbed into her thoughts, going back to her first   
show...  
  
"Hey baby." A voice said, and she looked around. "What would your   
name be?" The guy asked, and she decided he wasn't that bad looking.  
  
"Karen." She replied, trying to act cool. "And you would be?"  
  
"Two-bit." He replied, and she wondered if she was joking, but she   
didn't say anything.  
  
"Tuff enough." She replied.  
  
"You dig okay baby." He grinned, and she smiled shyly.  
  
"And for our special performance tonight, I give you..." The   
announcer said.  
  
"Oh! That's my cue!" She cried, scribbling her number on a peice of   
paper. "Call me!"  
  
Karen shook her head and sighed. She had been so naive back then...   
so naive it was almost pathetic.  
  
posted by: SodasGurl  
  
Vanessa was sitting at the DX watching Steve work. Soda had met a   
random girl and escorted her inside to "talk". When Steve got a break   
he went over to talk to Vanessa.   
  
"Hey girl where ya been lately?" Steve asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Right here watching you work." She smiled at him.  
  
"Dont you have anything better to do than watch me get all greasy?"   
Steve asked wiping some grease on her nose.  
  
"She thought for a moment before replying. "Nope."  
  
  
Please R/R!!!!!! If you want to join our group, email me!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

We don't own the Outsiders, but we own our characters. This is a story by an Outsiders posting group on yahoo. It' off to a pretty good start, if I say so myself... Umm, so you understand it, Jessica is in an insane asylem, Karen is at yet another club, Vanessa's in a limo, and Lauren's in prison. I deleted the original author's note (it's on my site), so it isn't clarified very well in some of these.  
  
The Outsiders Group Story  
By: The SpriteObsessiveChick Posting Group  
  
posted by: Punky Molly  
  
Jessica picked through the mashed potatoes that she could   
tell came from a box and the preheated Salisbury Steak. She poked   
the jell-o and then looked to the carton of juice sitting at the end   
of the tray. She reached over, taking an immediate interest in the   
box of concentrated liquid. Instantly the grape flavored substance   
was slung across the room in a fit of glee and giggles covering an   
instantly sobbing Rebecca Huddleston, Jessica Winston's roommate.   
She stopped and shot the teary eyed lunatic a devilish smile that   
turned into an angry glare, "Shut up!" But it was too late the nurse   
had appeared with drugs to calm Miss Winston, as she had many times   
before.  
"Jessica! What is the meaning of this? Why did you do this?"  
Jessica stared blankly at the nurse, no words came just as   
before. And in all honesty Jessica didn't have an answer…it just   
seemed like the thing to do at the time; after all reeking havoc was   
in her blood; she was a Winston.  
  
  
"Lauren," Lindsay giggled as they hid behind a bush just   
outside the prison, "I never thought you had the balls."  
Lauren laughed in response as she hushed her friend, the   
scent of freedom so near. After the two had giggled it out for a   
minute Lauren turned to Lindsay, "I never had the balls."  
Both girls turned back into a giddy mess laughing at one   
another, completely intoxicated by the fresh outside air that had   
replaced the musty, cold, stale jail oxygen.  
  
posted by: pepsicolasgurl  
  
Soda was still in the back with the girl he was talking to. He only   
had about enough time to find out her name and how old she was before   
their lips met. (Sodas a bad boy in this one.) Her name is Sabrina   
and she 17 like him.  
  
Steve had come back to the back to get something and saw Soda and   
Sabrina "talking" and just laughed to himself.   
  
"Hey Soda got over Sandy pretty quick didnt ya?" Steve asked hoping   
to interupt their makeout session.  
  
"That was months ago Steve now go away." Soda replied between kisses.  
  
"Soda come on your breaks over you have to go back to work or the   
Boss will have a cow." Steve said trying to drag Soda back up to the   
front.  
  
"Hey Rina I have to go back to work call me sometime." Soda quickly   
jotted down his number and handed it to Sabrina who took it. Steve   
pulled Soda back out in front of the DX and Soda was laughing at   
something.  
  
"Soda buddy have you had anything to drink you acting really weird?"   
Steve asked confused he hadnt seen Soda like this in a while.  
  
"Mabye a little but I couldnt of had that much so dont worry Steve."   
Soda replied draping his arm over Steves shoulder.  
  
"Soda you know your not allowed to drink at work and since when do   
you drink anyway?" Steve asked.  
  
"Since Sabrina came along she had some kind of drink in her bag and   
we just had a couple dont worry Steve everything will be ok our boss   
wont find out." Soda replied cooly as he went back to work.  
  
"Whatever buddy just be careful." Steve said looking back under the   
hood of the car he was working on.  
  
posted by: punky molly  
  
Soda watched Steve for several seconds trying to comprehend what he   
was doing. His reaction time and comprehension were slowed a bit   
because of the booze, but he was managing just fine.   
  
"Hey-hey!" Two-bit's voice echoed under the hood. Vanessa sighed,   
she figured she wouldn't get any time with Steve if his friends kept   
showing up. Steve popped up from in front of the car, "Hey Two-bit."  
  
Soda responded the same, "Hey Two-bit."  
  
"So here it is," Two-bit said nodding at Vanessa, "What kind of Bees   
make milk?"  
  
When no one responded Two-bit laughed at himself before he even   
answered, "Boobies!"  
  
Soda and Steve got a snicker out of it but Vanessa just rolled her   
eyes not finding a bit of humor in Two-bits lame jokes. Just as she   
hopped off the car getting ready to head into the store, two girls   
came dashing around the corner. Everyone stared as the two females   
ran smack dab into Vanessa throwing the bunch to the ground.  
  
Two-bit, Steve and Soda were all at the three girls' sides almost   
instantly. As Steve was helping Vanessa to her feet Two-bit   
asked, "Hey Lauren, when did you get out?"  
  
  
posted by: pepsicolasgurl  
  
"I didnt get out Two-Bit." Lauren replied cooly  
  
"OK so why are you here?" Two-Bit asked confused. Soda smacked him on   
the back of the head.   
  
"She broke out you goofball."  
  
"Oh ok that makes sense." Two-Bit rubbed the back of his head when he   
say someone coming out from behind the DX.   
  
"Hey Rina what are you doing here?" Two-Bit asked walking over to her.  
  
"Oh hey Two-Bit I should ask you the same thing." Sabrina replied   
glancing over at Soda who looked confused.  
  
"Wait how do you two know each other?"   
  
"Shes my sister." Two-Bit replied and was intrupted by Lauren.  
  
"OK can we have a big family reunion later I'm trying to run from the   
cops and I need a place to hide quick."  
  
posted by: pepsicolasgurl  
  
"OK come on hide in here." Steve said pulling Lauren into the DX as   
the cops came by.  
  
"Hey kid have you seen a girl come running by here like shes in a   
hurry?" The cop asked and Soda spun around.  
  
"Yea there was a girl that just ran by a min. ago she went that way."   
Soda pointed down an alley way close by.  
  
The cop thanked him for his time and took off down the alley.  
  
"Hes gone its safe now." Soda called inside and Lauren came back out   
followed by Steve.  
  
"Thanks you guys I owe you one." Lauren replied patting Soda and   
Steve on the back.  
  
"Any time, why did you break out anyway I thought you didnt have that   
much more time left?" Steve asked  
  
"I got sick of staying in jail all the time I wanted to come hunt for   
some action why else? But I'll explain later. right now I need to go   
find an old friend and talk to him." And with that Lauren looked   
around for any sign of cops and took off.  
  
"Ok that was weird." Two-Bit said scratching his head. "Oh yea Rina   
you never told me what your doing here."  
  
"Two-Bit dont you have somewhere to be some girl to go see or   
something?" Soda asked covering up for Sabrina.  
  
"Oh yea I was gonna go meet this girl again. OHH I'm already late I   
gotta go bye guys."  
  
"Thanks Soda I owe you one." Sabrina said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I didnt know two-Bit was your brother." Soda replied looking down at   
her.  
  
"Yea he is but I had moved to live with my aunt and now I'm back. We   
never talked much."   
  
posted by: purplesailorsaturn7  
  
Jessica yawned and ran her fingers through the bars. She felt the cold glass from the window touch her pale milk-white skin. Lost in the haze of her insane mind, an idea came to her.   
  
Go find Dallas.  
  
She looked for something hard, resorting to the metal dinner tray from earlier. She slid it through the bars, after much consideration and frustration, and slammed it against the window. The glass shattered. But there was still the bars and the ten story high drop.   
  
Dimly, she noticed the first day she had been put in this room that the bars were rusty and in disrepair. She began pulling at them, and with no luck, began to get angry. She slammed up against them, causing herself more damage than the bars. She decided to give it one last go, and the bars collapsed, falling ten stories to the ground, where they hit with a loud bang. Jessica smiled madly at herself, then turned to look at Rebecca, who was staring at her in a terrified way.  
  
"Bye bye, Rebecca." Jessica laughed, jumping.   
  
*****  
  
"But you can't cancel!" The stage manager protested. Karen gave him a look.  
  
"I can do whatever I want." She replied impatiently. "Something came up. I have to go find someone."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me a free concert here."   
  
"Fine then." Karen replied, picking up her jacket and her car keys. She jumped into the driver's seat of her Mustang convertable, and sped off. She had to find Two-bit.  
  
*****  
  
Jessica landed on something soft and rolled off. She stood up and looked around. Now she wished she had brought her blanket. She walked aimlessly for hours, and finally decided to get some sleep. She lay down on the soft ground of a football feild, and fell into a light sleep.  
  
"Are you ok?" A voice asked her softly, shaking her.   
  
She blinked. The guy's face looked firmiliar... something to do with a horse, maybe? She remembered him as being one of the people who took care of her after Dally had... never mind. She didn't want to think about that.  
  
"C'mon." The guy said softly. "You can stay at my house tonight." She didn't comment, but followed him. He led her to a house, and held the door open.  
  
"Ponyboy, what took you so long?" Another voice called. He sounded firmiliar, too. Then it snapped. It was Darry.... she remembered him very well. She had liked him a lot. He had taken good care of her after Dally... no. She didn't want to think of that, either.  
  
"Look at... hey, wait a minute. I know you." Pony said, taking a closer look at Jessica. "Glory, it's Jessica Winston... Dally's little sister..."   
  
posted by: pepsicolasgurl  
  
Karen was driving along trying to figure out where Two-Bit might be   
when a car came around the corrner and almost ran right into her.   
they stopped and got out to make sure she was ok but when someone   
tapped on her window she was suprised at who it was.  
  
"Two-Bit what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well look who I almost ran into? I was just comming to see you." Two-  
Bit grinned one of his famous grins and offered to take her out for a   
coke.  
  
posted by: punky molly  
  
Karen didn't give Two-bit any time say another word, her lips   
were instantly pressed to his and he was just enjoying the ride.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vanessa leaned over the car, "Steve."  
Sighing Steve pulled himself out from under the hood and   
looked at her. She frowned and Steve instantly felt guilty, "Damn it   
Nessie, I'm sorry. Work's really busy right now…the Carltons are   
coming back for this car in an hour and I haven't even looked at the   
fly wheel."  
Vanessa nodded trying to follow what he was saying but didn't   
have any idea what a fly wheel was or if it even had to do with the   
car.  
"I'm sorry I came and bothered you."  
"Oh Nes," Steve reached out and took her hands. Vanessa   
grasped his in response but upon feeling them she applied a disgusted   
look and a laugh, for now her hands were also covered in black car   
grease. Both exchanged laughs and squeezed each others hands harder;   
at which point their lips met and Steve leaned his forehead on   
hers, "These are the things I love about you."  
"Love about her?" the couple heard, an irritated voice ask   
followed by the tap-tap-tap of a high-heel shoed foot.  
Both spun, and there stood Steve's current girlfriend that he   
failed to mention to Vanessa…Evie.  
  
posted by: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Vanessa's eyes narrowed. Just who was this chick? She shook back her cascade of curls and looked the girl over. Defenatly not a Soc.   
  
"What is going on here, Steve?" The girl demanded.   
  
Vanessa cleared her throat. "Come to think of it, Steve," She said, her eyes blazing. "I'd like to know that, too."   
  
posted by: Punky Molly  
  
Steve looked blankly between the two women in his life,   
trying desperately to think of something.  
Vanessa turned to grab her stuff and retreat like the lady   
that she was, however she didn't have the chance as Evie pounced like   
a cat on the high-class girl. And before Steve could even comprehend   
what had happened Evie was whacking Vanessa with the heel of her shoe   
and Vanessa had a lock of Evie's ratty bleached blonde hair on the   
ground and was working on tearing out another section. Soda had to   
come, at Steve's calling, and help pull the girls apart.  
"Let me go Sodapop! Let me at the little b*&ch!" Evie   
shouted still trying to get at Vanessa.  
Vanessa simply jerked her arm free of Steve's grasp, she   
looked up to him with powerful angry eyes, "That won't be necessary I   
can take care of myself." Snatching up her pocketbook she glanced   
back at Evie, "Don't be angry with me…be angry with him…I didn't even   
know about you."  
"Nessie wait," Steve said.  
"Steve you don't want to talk to me now. I can only be   
temperamental for so long."  
"But," Steve started to follow her.  
She stopped and turned on her heels, "Stephen Justin Randle!   
I said let me be!" And with that she turned and stalked off, and   
this time Steve let her go; at least for now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Lauren, where are we going?" Lindsay asked as they headed   
down the street.  
"I'm not really sure yet, somewhere safe." Lauren confirmed   
hoping she could convince, not only herself but Lindsay too.  
"You told those guys we were going to meet someone."  
"I'm sure we'll meet someone. Come on let's hitchhike our   
way out of this town."  
"You're on," Lindsay said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Pony go change the sheets on your bed," Darry   
ordered, "Jessica can stay with us until we figure out what's going   
on. I have to run up the store."  
Pony simply nodded and began to lope off to the bedroom.  
"Stay here for a little while, at least while I run up to the   
store?" Darry turned to the little girl.  
She simply nodded, without a word.  
On his way to the store Darry was somewhat surprised to see   
two girls ahead, one a lovely brunette and the other a cute blonde.   
Slowly he pulled his truck up to the side of the road. "Did you   
ladies need some help?"  
As Lauren turned to see Darry her heart sank, she could   
identify him anywhere. He had been the last thing she remembered   
before being thrown in the slammer.  
  
posted by: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Jessica found a blanket on the couch and wrapped herself up in it. They were after her. And she wouldn't let them get her- whoever they were.   
  
She closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. The evil spirits would not get her.... ever. If Dally had been here, he would protect her....   
  
"He's not here, idiot." A voice in her head, one she had gotten quite used to, said. "Give it up."   
  
"NO!!!!!!" She screamed, not quite aware she had done it aloud.   
  
posted by: Punky Molly  
  
Pony dashed into the living room where Jessica was laying. "Are you   
okay?"  
  
All he recieved in response was a blank stare followed by several   
blinks.  
  
"Jessica?" Pony asked. She simply stared. Pony shook his   
head, "Okay, I'm gonna go back and finish cleaning up my room. Darry   
should be back any minute. If you need anything I'll just be in   
there."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Karen, what are you doing back here? I never thought you'd come,"   
Two-bit said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"For you, I'd do anything." Karen kissed him again.  
  
posted by: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
  
"So," Two-bit said, looking into Karen's eyes. "What's it like being a big famous rock star?"   
  
"Hmmm....." Karen sighed. How could she explain it? "It's nice." She finished lamely.   
  
****   
  
Jessica turned to watch him retreat with her cool blue eyes. "You're just like the rest of them." She said in a chilling tone.   
  
"What?" Pony asked, turning to look at Jessica, who was curled in a tight ball on the couch.   
  
"You're just like the rest of them." She repeated, staring at him. "You. Are. Just like. The rest of them." She began to laugh crazily, and Pony gave her an odd look.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Pony asked, watching her.   
  
"I'll never tell..." She singsonged. "I'll never tell." And she went silent again. No matter how much he tried, Pony couldn't get another word out of her.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, more to come when we post again! 


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own the Outsiders, but we own our characters. This is a story by an Outsiders posting group on yahoo. It' off to a pretty good start, if I say so myself... Umm, so you understand it, Jessica is in an insane asylem, Karen is at yet another club, Vanessa's in a limo, and Lauren's in prison. I deleted the original author's note (it's on my site), so it isn't clarified very well in some of these.  
  
The Outsiders Group Story  
By: The SpriteObsessiveChick Posting Group  
  
posted by: pepsicolasgurl  
  
Steve burried his head in his hands and sighed. How could he be so   
stupid? Soda came over and put his hand on Steves shoulder. Both   
girls were gone and Sabrina had gone to find where everyone else had   
gotten off to.   
  
"Soda what do I do?" Steve asked quietly.  
  
"I dont know buddy. You kissed Vanessa and Evie saw. I dont know what   
to do about something like that." Soda sat on the hood of a near by   
car and looked up at the sky. "I dont know buddy" Soda reapeated   
again softly. He wished he could help Steve but he really only had   
one person on his mind, Sabrina.  
  
posted by: Punky Molly  
  
Soda continued to stare at the sky, then something came to   
him, "Steve?"  
"Yeah Soda."  
"Which one do you want?"  
"What?" Steve looked over to his friend.  
"Which one? Evie or Vanessa?"  
Steve looked back out to the street, he hadn't thought of   
that. What guy wouldn't, given the chance, to go with a Soc. But   
then there was Evie, the trashy girl who stood by his side through   
think and thin. But Vanessa would do the same thing; she already had   
several times. Vanessa was beautiful and strong willed; Evie was   
dirty and easy.   
"Who would you choose?" Steve asked.  
"Shit," Soda said, "I've seen Vanessa bring you lunch all the   
time. There's a million fine women in the world…not all of them   
bring you lasagna. Most of them just cheat on you." With that Soda   
hopped off the car and headed back in the DX, to leave Steve with his   
thoughts.  
  
posted by: purplesailorsaturn7  
  
Jessica blinked as the screen door slammed and Soda came home from work.   
  
"Who in the- oh, hey Jessica." Soda got a good look at the stringy haired blonde, who looked like she'd been through the mill.   
  
The blonde blinked.   
  
"How'd you get here?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Okay then." Soda said, changing the subject. "Where's Pony?"   
  
Stare.   
  
"I'm in here." Pony called from their bedroom. "And it's no use trying to get her to talk, she won't do it."   
  
Jessica looked at the chain around her neck, which she had put her brother's ring on. It was the only thing that kept her somewhat sane, or at least, as sane as the lunatic could be.   
  
posted by: punky molly  
  
Steve drove across town to find Vanessa. He went to her house her   
car wasn't there, he went to the Ribbon she was nowhere to be found.   
He went back to her house, still not there, finally he decided (a   
pack of cigarettes and a beer later) that he'd go to town and try and   
hunt down Evie to attempt explaining that they were over.  
  
He parked his car and began trudging through the town. He nodded to   
people he knew, and stopped to talk to a few girls from school. He   
walked past a diner, a drive-in, and a movie thearter.  
  
"Stephen?"  
  
Steve spun, there before him stood the most lovely girl he'd ever   
seen…that spoke to him and took interest in him, and even loved   
him, "Nessie."  
  
She turned away letting her ringlets fall lazily over her thin   
shoulders.  
  
"Nessie please listen," Steve pleaded. Then he drew back, "What are   
you doing on this side of town?"  
  
"I was looking for you," she added bitterly with tinge of sad, Steve   
caught that which no one else would have; her voice cracked as if she   
was near tears.  
  
posted by: purplesailorsaturn7  
  
"Explain away." She murmered. She had turned away so he couldn't see the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"Damn it, Nessie...." Steve pleaded, but the girl would not respond.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She suddenly demanded, her eyes blazing. "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me."   
  
"Nessie..."   
  
"No. I don't know why I didn't see it. You just took advantage of me." She knew it wasn't true, but currently all she wanted was to hurt him as bad as he had hurt her.   
  
"Nessie, I don't want Evie. I love you." Steve caught the soc's angry gaze.   
  
"How many times have you told me that before, only for me to find out this?" She demanded. "I don't know, Steve. I'm going to think about this. Good bye." She turned on her heel and left, leaving the only man she had ever loved.   
  
posted by: purplesailorsaturn7  
  
Jessica blinked, her blue eyes clearing. Where did he go? Where in   
the world did he go? She was alone... and vulnerable. For the second   
time. A wisp of her strawberry blonde hair fell into her face, and   
she pushed it back impatiently. She reached her frail hand out, then   
pulled it back quickly. Reach, pull. Reach, pull. She stopped, her   
heart beating almost as fast as a rabbits. She was all alone.  
  
Sure, there were the two in the other bedroom. But they were after   
her, she was sure of it. They were going to hurt her... and no one   
was here to protect her this time.  
  
Soda stood in the doorway of the bedroom with Pony, both watching the   
small girl on the couch. She hadn't moved the tiniest bit in an hour,   
and Pony was beginning to wonder if she was catatonic. He went back   
to cleaning, and Soda went into the kitchen to get something to   
drink. He came back and stood in the kitchen doorway. Something about   
the girl was not right.  
  
"Jessie, do you want something to drink?" He asked her, and her eyes   
locked on him. Her response was instantaneous. Within a matter of two   
seconds, she had pulled a blade, and from what Soda remembered, she   
had extremely good aim.  
  
"You're one of them." She said slowly, laughing insanely. "You're   
another one of them... they come, and seem nice, but deep down, they   
all want the same thing." She giggled insanely, and her blue eyes   
became foggy again. She threw the blade, and Soda moved just at the   
right time. The blade stuck into the wall, right where he had been   
standing.  
  
Her eyes cleared again, and slowly, as though after much   
consideration, she said, "You can touch me, if you'll leave me   
alone." and then she added, "Don't call me Jessie. Don't call me   
Jessie if you want to live." And she became catatonic again, staring   
straight in front of her, her gaze unwavering.   
  
It was then Soda realized what he had done to set her off. Jessie was   
Dallas' pet name for her.  
  
posted by punky molly  
  
Soda stood only for a second. He went back into the kitchen leaving   
the knife in the wall. He needed to catch his breath and find his   
heartbeat, which he was sure had stopped. Jessica had been prepared   
to kill him, and he was not comfortable with that idea. Soda paced   
the kitchen, as long as she was there; he wasn't so sure he or his   
brother's were safe…but in memory of Dally; there was no way he would   
turn her back to the loonies. Soda blinked setting his glass down on   
the counter; and it was only then that he realized he was shaking.   
  
Soda stood bracing himself with the table for several seconds before   
he realized he was being watched. He lifted his head and turned to   
see Jessica observing his every movement.  
  
posted by purplesailorsaturn7  
  
Or maybe she wasn't watching him. But it sure seemed like it. She was breathing quickly again, and contemplating everything he did. Or was she? He didn't know, and he didn't like it.   
  
"I make you nervous, don't I?" Jessica asked softly. There was nothing in her voice, no hatred, but more like cold fear. Fear of everything around her. Soda didn't respond, but made eye-contact with the shivering girl. She stared back, her gaze unwavering, fearful. She was terrified of him.   
  
It was lucky for Soda Darry came home that moment, because he wasn't sure he could answer her, for fear she would try another murder attempt. Darry was alone, the girls he had run into refused a ride and continued to hiko aimlessly forward. Biut he got in the door, and instantly could tell something had happened. He looked from Pony, to Soda, to the knife lodged in the wall, and finally to the shivering and silent Jessica. No one said a word, and other than shivering, the girl did not move.   
  
"What's going on here?" He asked, putting the bag down.   
  
posted by: punky molly  
  
Pony shrugged, "I don't know I just came out here."  
  
Jessica and Soda were staring at one another, neither speaking.   
Darry reached over and grabbed Soda by the shoulders, "Sodapop!"  
  
"Nothin' Dar," Soda said taking the knife from the wall and dropping   
it on the table. "Nothin' at all."  
  
Darry looked over his shoulder at Jessica who was staring at the   
knife now, and nothing else. Darry couldn't place her, he didn't   
understand what she was doing. He didn't remember her being crazy,   
but he didn't remember her being sane either, of course Dally hadn't   
been too sane himself. Darry wondered was this girl really a threat   
to his family? Just as the thought crossed his mind Steve came   
barreling into the house, with no warning whatsoever. Jessica spun   
at the sudden movement and leapt nearly three feet behind Darry.  
  
"I'm here to see Sodapop," Steve said. "Hey, who's the chick?"  
  
posted by purplesailorsaturn7  
  
Jessica blinked, reaching out her tiny hand and then, unannounced, froze. Once again, she was under the influence of hesitation. She was within reaching distance of the blade, but she didn't want it. And besides, she was too scared to move. She just hope the last person she trusted- Darry- wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She had been hurt too much in her short, chaotic lifetime.   
  
"It can't be- is that really Jessica Winston?" Steve asked, amazed. The girl backed up at the sound of her name, silent and watchful.   
  
"Yes, and don't push her Steve, she's already attempted murder tonight." Darry sighed and turned to look at the small child, who was sitting against the sink, cross-legged. She stared up at him, blinking, terrified. Darry began to wonder what Soda had done to make her mad, considering anything anyone else did either frightened her or didn't bother her in the least bit. She continued looking up at him, her eyes scared but trusting.   
  
"Are you kidding?" Steve asked, now looking at Jessica, too. She looked so small and fragile, as if you'd touch her and she'd shatter. She didn't move.   
  
"No." Soda replied. "He's not kidding. I made her mad and she threw a blade at me. Would have hit me if I didn't move." Jessica was looking at them all from her place on the floor, her fear having froze her.   
  
posted by punky molly  
  
"And he was with her, he admitted it, he told me they were dating,"   
Vanessa's tears rolled down her cheeks. Maybe she wouldn't cry in   
front of Steve, or her mom, or anyone else for that matter but she   
knew one soul in which she could confide. "What do you think   
Goldie? Should I talk to him? Should I believe him? I know I love   
him, but dose that mean I should cry over him?" The dog tipped her   
head to the side watching her master pace back across the room; until   
she finally dropped aside the bed and began stroking the dog, "I'm   
sorry honey, but thank you for listening all the same." The dog   
simply nuzzled her nose under Vanessa's chin.   
  
"Vanessa?" There was a knock at the door, it was her mother.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Vanessa was instantly on her feet brushing tears away.  
  
"You're friend's on the phone, do you want to talk?"  
  
"Which friend?"  
  
"Cherry."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there," Vanessa gave her faithful puppy one last   
pat and whisked off to the living room where she could take a phone   
call.  
  
"Hey Cherry, how are you?"  
  
"Fine," Cherry's voice was cheery, "Listen Marcia and I are going   
down town to Jay's for a coke. Do you want to come along? Maybe we   
could see Alex and Tommy." Her voice sounded pleasant, which was a   
good sign Cherry had been a wreck since Bob's death. Vanessa had   
been Cherry's confidant.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to." Vanessa smiled.  
  
"Cool. Do you mind driving? My car won't fit the three of us, and   
Marcia's car is in the shop getting a tune up."  
  
"Sure," Vanessa said giving it little though, they could put the top   
down on her mustang and have a great time, it'd really help her get   
over Steve. "I'll be over in a few."  
  
"Cool," Cherry grinned.   
  
Little did Vanessa know that Steve and Soda were making similar plans   
to discuss how Steve could win back his black haired beauty.  
  
posted by: purplesailorsaturn7  
  
Vanessa ran back into her room and grabbed her keys, walking outside to start her car. She would have fun. She told herself. She would have fun or it would kill her.  
  
She pulled into Cherry's driveway, where Cherry and Marcia were sitting outside waiting for her. Cherry came and got into the passenger side and Marcia got in the back. They pulled into the parking place on the Ribbon and went to get a soda float at Jay's.  
  
By the first hour, they were sitting around laughing, and Vanessa was starting to feel better. Nothing greater than a night out with the girls. But a certain someone caught her eye outside and she was beginning to feel hurt again. It was Steve. And she had a feeling she knew who he was looking for.  
  
posted by: pepsicolasgurl  
  
Vanessa stood up and walked out the door and up behind Steve.  
  
"what are you doing here?" He turnned around and smiled.  
  
"I was lookinf for you. Look I need to talk to you please." Vanessa   
sighed and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"fine but hurry I'm out with some friends and I need to get back."   
  
"I broke up with Evie. I told her I was inlove with somone else."  
  
posted by: punky molly  
  
"Oh yeah?" Vanessa said, "That's great Stevie…because I've really   
been missing you." Vanessa batted her eyes at him.   
  
Steve grinned, "Yeah, you missed me?"  
  
Vanessa's smile faded and she shook her head, "No…no not really. Why   
don't you turn your sorry butt around and go back to beg your little   
greaser girl friend to take you back; because this trick isn't   
working on me."  
  
"But Vanessa…" Steve pleaded.  
  
"But me tomorrow Steve. You just don't get it do you? I need time   
to cool off. You can't just think I'm going to come back to you   
after the pain and embarrassment you've caused me. If you need to go   
cry on Soda's shoulder or whatever it is you do…because it's not   
working on me!"  
  
With that she turned and headed back to her friends, with a very   
heavy heart. Just as she hopped into her little red mustang, Ponyboy   
Curtis was walking by them with an armful of food; he paused briefly   
and gave Cherry a half smile but received a flick of her head in   
response. Vanessa nodded, though, "Hey." She hated embarrassing the   
greasers…they were just people too. 


End file.
